1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for cartridge type electric fuses. More particularly it relates to an in-line fuse holder having a breakaway capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide electric fuses in the power lines which supply electricity to street lights or other area lighting systems. In systems where the light is located at the top of a light pole it is, again, common practice to position the fuseholders for such fuses at the base of the pole. Such an arrangement allows the fuse to protect the wires passing through the pole, the light itself, as well as, any components associated with starting or controlling the light which may be mounted on the pole. All too often such light poles are severly damaged or broken off when errant motor vehicles strike them. Under such circumstances, particularly when a pole is broken off and moved, the tensile forces on the fuseholder, and the wires and connections within the pole could easily result in breaking of the fuseholder and/or separation of connections which, in turn, could result in dangerous exposed "live" wires or connections in the vicinity of the base of the pole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inline fuseholder, to be positioned, e.g. in the power line to a street light, with the capability of "breaking away" into two fully insulated undamaged components upon imparting a predetermined axial force thereto.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from an examination of the drawing and the accompanying description.